


Unwanted

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a pretty thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

"He’s a pretty thing, isn’t he?" James said from his position in the doorway, one shoulder resting against the jamb. "Very flexible, as well. You wouldn’t believe the positions he can get into."

Scorpius smiled up at Al, his pink lips curving so sweetly that Al was very nearly tempted beyond his limits.

"Please," Scorpius whispered. Despite his reservations, Al‘s cock jumped eagerly at the soft exhalation against his lips. "I want you to fuck me," Scorpius breathed, and Al bit back a moan.

On the surface, Scorpius seemed the perfect picture of a willing participant in James’s little game. But his pale grey eyes were stark, their brilliance dimmed. His gaze was focused not on Al, but on a distant point inward that Al could never touch.

"James," Al said softly. His arms automatically tightened around Scorpius, trying to offer some sort of comfort. "What are you doing?"

"You want him, don't you?" James said, smiling. "I’m giving him to you."

"Nobody," Al said, even more quietly, "wants to be given away like an unwanted pet."

Scorpius’s smile faltered. He closed his eyes, and just like that he was hidden from Al’s sight. A warm body, a flexible fuck, and nothing more or less.


End file.
